


Tasha/Belle college bffs

by russianspiderromanova



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1935321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianspiderromanova/pseuds/russianspiderromanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Belle have a system for longterm boyfriends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tasha/Belle college bffs

Belle and Natalia were the kind of best friends that everyone assumed were actually sisters and they were more than fine with that. After all, that’s how they viewed things themselves.

There was no one that the other woman trusted more. Therefore, when it came to boyfriends they had a lot of influence on each other. This started in college. As these men had the potential of putting a ring on their fingers. Something like that had major influence on the future that would come to each of them.

Each man was subject to a few dates with the girl that they had chosen before a double date or a stay at home date that the other girl’s plans just “happened” to fall through. During said date the bestie would watch carefully before deciding whether or not to give the guy their veto. If they did the guy would be kicked to the curb and that would be the end of that.

Their system worked for them and they lived by it until they found the right man. For Belle this was Ethan and Natalia fell for the man (James) that she instantly clicked with (at the gym of all places).


End file.
